reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sam samurai
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Louis Granger page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Featured article I noticed your comment on the talk page of the main page about setting up a way for wiki users to vote on the featured article since it had been unchanged for a while. I mentioned it to JackFrost23, and he agreed it was a good idea. I checked out the CoD wiki that you had mentioned to see how they have it set up. I'll work on setting something similar up here. There are actually three featured articles - one on the main page, one on the Red Dead Redemption portal, and one on the Red Dead Revolver portal, so I'll consider how best to capture each one (I haven't looked in depth on CoD or Zelda wikis to see if they have a similar setup per game). Since you brought up the idea, do you have any preference for the first change? I could update the main page now while working on the voting/comment page. Whenever the new DLC is officially announced and added here, that would be an obvious choice, but in the meantime what do you think? The last official release was opening the Golden Guns, War Horse, and Deadly Assassin Outfit DLC to everyone, so those might be options. Social Club might be another one due to the ongoing multiplayer sessions/triple XP. 2ks4 17:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I just made the update to change the featured article to Golden Guns on the main page (I still need to do the portal page). I also wrote a blog post about the voting plans. Please check it out and let me know what you think. 2ks4 05:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures I think this game is gorgeous and I want the wiki to get the best-looking pictures it can whenever it can. Little did I know I'd end up putting nearly 25% of the pics on the sight. (Hope everyone likes 'em!) I use some pretty odd procedures to get the pics and screencaps I put on the wiki. However, none of them involves hooking my XBOX to my computer. ;P Doing that involves equipment I don't have at an expense I'm not sure I can afford just to add pictures to the site. But not that I haven't thought about it... :D But one of the ways is simply photographing my screen and cropping and touching-up the photo in PhotoShop. And let me add that PhotoShop is essential to making your pics look awesome. Another technique I use I will not reveal again on the wiki. The last time I did it resulted in some truly horrible pics being uploaded to the pages. By the by, no offense is meant, Sam... Cheers! - JackFrost23 15:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. - I forgot to mention (and thus give credit) that some of the character pics I've been posting lately are simply retouching photos Hobbes has taken with his camera and iPhone. In general, the iPhone gets the better pictures, if you're wondering. RE: You! Haha! Join the club! If I were to take a guess, I'd have to say that at least half a dozen people have "complained" that I've beaten them to a clean-up, JackFrost included. Sorry about that, mate. I'll take a wee break and leave some for you :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Remedios Jurado Hey, Sam samurai. I saw your edit to the Remedios Jurado page, and while I have no problem with replacing "Remedios Jurado" with "she", the page is now blank. Is it like this for you? Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've no idea what happened. I undid your edit and the page was restored. Then I edited the "Remedios Jurado" to "she" and everything's fine. :Wiki can be weird sometimes... :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured Article I think I'm close on the Featured Article setup. I have all of the main pages, templates, and categories in place. Each one could use some more work, but I think there's enough to get started. I'm planning to run through a test to make sure each of the templates acts the way I expect it to, then I figured I'd announce it and open it up. This first month would be kind of a beta period to get feedback and to finish up some of the items that still need work. I'll let you know once I'm done testing. 2ks4 22:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I tested out each of the templates and the voting page and I think they're good enough to get started. I'm planning to streamline the voting page a bit, but feel free to give it a try. I know the instructions need some work, but let me know if there are any specific improvements that would make them easier to follow. : 2ks4 07:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) 100% completion nomination The nomination of 100% completion for featured article was made by Spawny0908, who meets the qualifications. I have a feeling she was experimenting with a custom signature, which didn't correctly identify her. I've restored the entry on the voting page and the header on the 100% completion page. I'll let Spawny know she may need to touch up her sig. 2ks4 23:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : I hadn't messed around with a custom signature before (though I had meant to), but since you asked ... let's see if this works. If it does, I'll let you know how I set it in the preferences. : 2ks4 (talk) 05:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Admittedly not a terribly exciting change (just added the "talk" part), but it worked. Here's the code I entered in the preferences section. I just used basic markup like for adding a link to a page: : 2ks4 (talk) : Now that you got me started I'm experimenting with color (as signed below) ... I'll have to see if I get sick of the blue, though. : 2ks4 (talk) 05:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) It's alright It's ok. I didn't realise I even MADE a signature! The damn thing never shows up! I tried to put my name at the end but I didn't want to screw the whole page up so I just said screw it. I'm new to this wiki editing thing... Featured Article Update I got a little distracted from the featured article work while the other admins were away for a couple of weeks. I'm catching up now. I just added comments on the talk pages for ten more qualified users to hopefully bring some more people in to nominate and vote. I'm hoping to do the first update via the process this weekend. 2ks4 (talk) 06:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Apologies Hey, no problem. Next time you're back here, check out the new chat feature - we've been hopping on there periodically. I finally got the last few pieces in place to wrap up the first round of voting for the featured article - your selection (John Marston) had the most votes so it is now featured. That means you're free to make another nomination when you have a chance. We cleaned up the article a bit too, moving the gallery to a separate subpage, removing some redundancy, etc. One of the things I did in preparing was to review the main page history to find all the past featured articles that the admins had selected. I was actually surprised John Marston hadn't been featured before. I made a new page to list the past features and to retain a record of the votes: Red Dead Wiki:Featured Article/Past. 2ks4 (talk) 05:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I just invited a new batch of people to participate in the featured article process. I'm trying to review user stats each time I switch the article to catch any new users that qualify. For this month, Myths and Mavericks is featured since it was decided that it would be featured prior to starting the voting - the next voted-on feature will take over next month. :I've been enjoying the new maps in Myths and Mavericks, playing them almost exclusively. I wrote a blog post about my impressions: User blog:2ks4/Myths and Mavericks - whaddaya think?. I really like that the hardcore playlist for the DLC is very active right now. Previously, it was rare to find more than four or five players in a hardcore match, but now I've been in many that are completely full. :2ks4 (talk) 14:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Your profile pic I have that poster! Spawny0908 (talk) 13:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's how I got it. Did you try to get one recently? Maybe they have more. Or if you really want a Red Dead Poster Rockstar sells them through the Rockstar Warehouse. Here's a link: Poster Page Spawny0908 (talk) 16:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) That picture would be kick ass on a T-shirt! You gotta tell me how you did that! Since Rockstar refuses to make plus sizes! *grumbles* Spawny0908 (talk) 01:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Bill williamson age If the game of the year edition was made by rockstar and edited, then it is more then likely he was a soldier and at age 29. Think about it!! Story rush im sorry I rushed you with the story. I'm the one that said Where is the next story!!!!!!! Tell Spawny I got a little impatient. great Story!!! RE: Sure, I'll check the story soon, and don't worry, everytime you want to message about a new story, you can. Happy new year!!!!!! -- Ilan xd 18:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) "Uncle Tom"s Cotage" Hey Sam, The post that was made by User:78.101.115.41t on the page: Manzanita Post Safehouse was false to my knowledge. The book is Uncle Tom's Cabin. Wikipedia shows no similarity between The safehouse and Tom's cabin other that this picture. Thanks for scraping it, "Team Grimmie" Riley Huntley Got a question? 15:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! HI Sam :) Congratulations for becoming a chat moderator :D -- Ilan xd 13:41, January 4, 2012 (UTC) You Rock!!!!! Thanks for being really kind to me. I totally love your stories! It keeps this wiki alive. I thinks the next story should be about John and Bonnie, John and Nastas, John and the US Army or maybe even about Jack! Oh also I tried to make a story of my own, but since I don't have an account I can't make blogs. So now 2ks or something like that has my story. Tell me what ya think on my page!! See ya! =) Admins page Hi Sam, I was thinkin' to do something like that (made by me) on the admins page here. ;Other Examples *Mafia wiki *Assassin's Creed wiki *InFamouse wiki What do you think? -- Ilan xd 17:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) PLZ HELP Ok so this really is not your problem, but i am in need of assistance. You know my story, well it is not getting popular at all. So i was curious if you could please help me out get it noticed, I would be extremly obliged and i will give you more than half the credit. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH IF YOU ACCEPT P.S. I tried to rally a few users, but they havn't responded. AJ1776 SINCERE THANKS!!! I wanted to extremely thank you 4 helping me popularize my story!!!! You rock soooooo much!!! Like I promised, I will show your name under the special Thanks! Thank u from the bottom of my heart :) AJ1776AJ1776 14:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo Hey man, why did you left the chat? -- Ilan xd 16:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, well I left the chat a few minutes ago (have sometihng to do) -- Ilan xd 16:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Story Idea I have a story idea for the next Legends of the West. Well the location should be in West Elizabeth because you barely had any missions there. And also, John and Abigail. They did NOT have any screen time together. Well think about it :) AJ1776AJ1776 03:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) My story. Plz come into chat Hey Sam! At school, I've been writing a rough draft for my next story blog. If it's cool, I would like to discuss it with you. :) Thanks AJ1776AJ1776 23:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) NEW STORY! Hey Sam! I just made a new story called AJ1776's New Story: Dutch's Empire? Well, like before I hope you read it and comment on it! Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 02:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Message wall Heey Sam, I made a blog post on the new Message Wall feature, this new feature replaces the talk page with more organized and awesome designed message wall. Check it out and comment please. Thanks! Re: Train Trivia I was in the game today and noted the Southwestern Railroad sign at MacFarlane's Ranch. I think it's okay to include the presence of that sign as a trivia item, but the part about Armadillo being the main headquarters of the company probably doesn't belong (I didn't check Armadillo, however, to see if there was any evidence of that). The freight company sign is also at the ranch and I guess is okay as trivia, though I haven't see any precedent for listing out non-functioning businesses in the game. Blackwater, for instance, has lots of business names and some are mentioned, such as Sam Wah's laundry or the Alltheway Inn, but most aren't. I'm fine with those kinds of trivia items as long as no speculation is made beyond noting the presence of the sign. It's along the lines of the Advertisements in Redemption page that was just created - a way of noting some of the minor details of the game. The trains themselves don't have any company markings, as far as I recall. 2ks4 (talk) 05:57, January 29, 2012 (UTC) A little help Hi Sam! Ummm, so I was currently on the Rockstar website when I saw a few things for Red Dead Redemption. It was some pretty epic photos dedicated to the game. Rockstar said that they were a little suprised and I guess flattered about the people still caring about Rockstar. I immeadiatly went to mouthoff and sent a letter about my thoughts for a new RDR. It is called Red Dead Revenge. I'll get into details later, but I just wanted to know if there was an easier way to get my blog posts out to everybody, without sending a message to EVERY SINGLE PERSON JUST TO GET IT NOTICED. So, yeah, i'm just wondering if you could help with that. I wanna rally up some ideas for everyone to hear and talk about. THANKS! AJ1776 02:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Sam! Umm, I was just wondering were you live in the United States. Reason being is that I kinda want to compromise a time that we can chat together. I live in Colorado so that is mountain time. I go to my education from 8:15 to 3:15 Colorado time. I would like to talk to you because I have got 2 new ideas for a story I'm planning on making and I wanna hear your opinion on them if thats ok. Thanks! Cheers! AJ1776AJ1776 02:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Got time Hey Bro! I got your message and you said Thursday or Friday would be best. If thats so, then I suppose about 5pm for both dates. Just look for me on the chat thing. And is it ok we do private chat? Anyways, Thanks! P.S. I didn't want your exact location just the time period. I don't want you to think that I'm a pervert. :) P.P.S. Mountain time is one hour earlier than Central time. Maybe tomorrow Hey Sam! I found out that tonight I'm gonna be at a nuggets game. I don't know what time, but just look for some activity around here by me, and whenever your ready, leave a message t my page. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 15:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Sam, I COMPLETELY forgot that my brother's birthday is tommarow. So, MAYBE over the weekend. I shoot ya a message when I might be ready. See ya!! AJ1776AJ1776 23:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) You there? I'm ready. Hey Sam! I open to talk right now! It is 5:02 Mountain time and 6:02 your time. I'm open between 6 and 7 your time. When your ready, send me a message and you will see me on chat. Oh, maybe next weekend. 8:16 Mountain time. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 23:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Glitch Hi Sam, I dunno what happened to chat, but it wouldn't let me type anymore. Lets try again Thursday or something like that. Sorry :( AJ1776AJ1776 03:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) SORRY! Hi Sam, GRRRRRRRRRR! Dang it! I'm REALLY SORRY I WASN'T ON WHEN YOU GAVE ME THAT MESSAGE. AWWW. Ok, maybe this weekend, I Really hope so. I will try to give you a time. Once again, sorry. I feel REALLL stupid. :( AJ1776AJ1776 05:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Sam! So, i'm gonna be around here tonight if you wanna chat. Sorry about last time, and the time before. I will try to be around. Feb. 23, 2012 AJ1776User:AJ1776 Trouble? I just got a message from you about the Macfarlane Ranch, r u joking or am I in trouble. AJ1776AJ1776 15:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Messy Pages Merging Sam, It depends on the page. If the page to be merged is marked as messy because it has a lot of disorganized and redundant information on it, then cleaning it up now would be very helpful for the merge. If the page is just messily organized without a lot of information on it, then cleaning it up before the merge might be a waste of time. A merge is essentially (1) clean up, (2) compare, (3) merge, so making step 1 easier is a good thing. I really do need to work through those merges. I've done a few, but I like to get a merge done all at once and some of them need a bigger chunk of time than I've had available. I'm not going to be around much next week due to some travel, but once I'm back maybe I'll focus on that (if I can remember). 2ks4 (talk) 04:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry about that. No offense taken. :) Queyh (talk+ ) 02:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello? hey, it AJ.You still here? I havent seen u lately. AJ1776AJ1776 00:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Stories? Will you write anymore stories, or are you done with them? AJ1776AJ1776 03:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I've been wondering the same thing. You can't give us slices of fried gold and not expect the masses to want more! :) Hope everything's good on your end. :"... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Legal. :). A1776 new story Hey Sam I've made a new story! Click my profile link to go to blog, and then you can read it. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 13:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) All your fault All right, Sam, since it's all your fault we have writers sprouting up like weeds around here now, I figured I'd show this to you first: (Just kidding, of course - I like that you paved the way for this wave of creativity.) Per my new blog post, my intention would be to have this template added to any stories that people post to help readers find other stories that have been written. Let me know what you think. 2ks4 (talk) 20:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) CHAT Im Here! AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 02:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Sam, What up? It's been ages! :D I hope to see u around soon. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 05:20, March 7, 2013 (UTC)